The invention relates generally to welding applications, and, more particularly, to devices and methods for analyzing spatter generating events.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding applications. In both cases, such welding applications rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure that the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, metal inert gas (MIG) welding typically relies on a wire feeder to enable a welding wire to reach a welding torch. The wire is continuously fed during welding to provide filler metal. A power source ensures that arc heating is available to melt the filler metal and the underlying base metal.
In certain welding applications, spatter may be inadvertently generated. Such spatter may include unwanted pieces or balls of molten metal that are created and adhere to a workpiece during the welding application. In various industries, a workpiece having spatter thereon may be considered a sign of poor quality. Spatter may be generated due to a variety of factors, such as material conditions, workpiece positioning, power supply characteristics, outgassing of vaporized materials, operator technique, and so forth. As such, an experienced operator may be able to detect spatter generating conditions by the sound of the arc. For example, an arc without spatter generating conditions may have a steady, consistent frequency. In contrast, an arc with spatter generating conditions typically has an unsteady frequency and an intermittent stumbling sound. However, in certain circumstances, an experienced welding operator may ignore potential spatter generating conditions (e.g., due to increased time pressures, part conditions, personal comfort, etc.) and compromise the quality of the workpiece. Further, certain welding operators may be inexperienced and unable to detect spatter generating events. Accordingly, there is a need in the field for techniques to monitor a welding application for spatter generating events.